broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aichi Sendou (FG)
Aichi Sendou is a shy 15 year old boy that plays Cardfight!! Vanguard, the most popular card game nowadays with hundreds of millions of people around the world playing it (at least in his universe). Pre-Cardfight!! Vanguard When he was a child he was often bullied and beaten up by other children. He was miserable and lonely, but that changed when he met a boy named Toshiki Kai. Kai saw him walking by after being roughed up by other kids and gave him a Vanguard card: Blaster Blade. He told Aichi to imagine himself like the warrior on the card and that it would give him strength. Aichi claimed he couldn't, but Kai assured him that someday he would be able to. This moment was a massive turning point in Aichi's life and he decided to make a Vanguard deck. When he worked on it he could forget all of the misery his life had. He also wanted to have the chance to thank Kai through a battle, but sadly Kai moved away before he could... During Cardfight!! Vanguard (Season 1) A few years passed and Aichi met Kai once more. However, he seemed to be much colder and distant than he was during their first meeting. Kai had a match against Aichi to teach him how to play Vanguard when he was trying to retrieve his stolen Blaster Blade from him. After meeting with him once again Aichi wanted to become stronger to be worthy of Kai's attention. Vanguard led Aichi to a whole new world. He got friends and slowly, but surely began to improve as a cardfighter. He eventually ended up part of a cardfighting team named Team Q4 (Short for "Quadrifoglio"). He's a member along with Kai, Misaki Tokura, a card shop cashier that is new to Vanguard and has perfect memory, and Kamui Katsuragi, a fiery elementary school student that has a crush on Aichi's sister. Though the team made it through the regionals they failed to make it through the nationals. After their major loss the leader of an opposing team, Ren Suzugamori from Team Foo Fighter, insulted Aichi and caused him to fall into something of a depression. Throughout the time the team spent battling Aichi found himself having visions and hearing his cards' voices. These visions and voices led him to victory to multiple times. He was convinced that he was becoming stronger and more worthy of Kai's attention. However, these strange powers did not come without side effects. He seemed to become more cocky and cold when he played Vanguard. He would also become very faint after using these powers and would become weak. Kai, unnerved by these powers and seemingly familiar with these powers, told Aichi that he's become weaker and that he's quitting Team Q4. This upset Aichi greatly and led him to be swayed by Ren Suzugamori who shares strange power Aichi has, known as Psy Qualia. Ren convinced Aichi to take a Shadow Paladin deck claiming that it would give him great power... power that he needed to impress Kai. This was Aichi's fall into darkness. He became obsessed with power and made his opponents grovel before him when he defeated them. He kept becoming more and more obsessed... before Kai finally realized that he COULD do something to stop this before it was too late. He didn't want Aichi to end up obsessed with power like Ren was. After a tense battle Kai managed to reach out to Aichi and made him snap out of it. Aichi started using his Royal Paladins once more and is now at the finals of Team Q4's second attempt at the national tournament. He was supposed to go against Ren during the finals... Our Avatars Are In A Room Together (FG) ... at least he was until Aichi got sent to the strange place known as the Room. Upon first arriving he was beyond nervous. What was this strange place? How did he get there? How could he get back home? He worried about letting his friends back home down... Especially Kai. After all he was supposed to go against Ren, but how could he do that if he was stuck here? Eires and Marcia were the first two people he met here. Marcia was nice enough to offer to help him look in the library for books that might potentially help him get home and explained to him about where he would stay while he was here. She also helped him learn how to prepare a rice ball with a mold. This is something Aichi is quite grateful for as he cannot cook well. He learned that most peoples' worlds seem to be frozen in time while they're here from a sheep named Elliot. After that he became slightly less worried about immediately getting home. He decided to focus his efforts on getting used to taking care of himself and dealing with the Room in general. His cooking has hardly gotten any better, but he might be improving with his ability to wake up by himself. Then he met Leos Alloy, a G-Diver from Cosmic Compiler, who showed up in the Room around the same time Aichi did. They didn't talk much at first, but as they encountered each other more Aichi began to consider him a good friend. He appreciated all the things Leos did for him such as snapping him out of his sleepiness, letting Aichi tell him about Vanguard, and all around being a good friend to Aichi. After meeting Sthesia he briefly began to worry about his world again due to Leos's world having its time continue flowing. At the very least he managed to get himself to worry less about it as Leos said that their situation was probably the exception, but the subject does still linger in Aichi's mind every so often. Aichi's also had a couple run ins with people using guns. He could have startled Homura when she was loading her gun and he realized just how careless he had been while in the Room. As he had never been in the presence of a real gun before he's now a lot more nervous around guns due to this abrupt realization. Aichi worried that his power, Psy Qualia, may have had something to do with him being stuck in the Room. He had been checking his Royal Paladin deck when he was teleported here and it wouldn't be the first time his Psy Qualia activated while he was building his deck. While there is no proof and there is no feasible way for his abilities to activate again while in the Room he still worries about it due to what he became while he used it. He struggles in conversation outside of Vanguard. He tries his best, but he's simply out of his element while stuck here. Friends * Leos Alloy: Aichi considers him a friend. He looks up to and respects Leos and enjoys his company. He's grateful for Leos watching out for him when he struggles in the Room. He also enjoys hearing about Leos's universe and worries about Leos needing to get home before he loses his job as a G-Diver. * Sthesia Awar: Aichi thinks of her as a friend. He doesn't know much about her other than she and Leos are coworkers, but he definitely doesn't mind her and enjoys having her around. He worries for both her and Leos's circumstances about trying to get Leos home. * Marcia Shyneet: Aichi considers her a friend. He's thankful that she was so kind to him since he first arrived and is grateful for her helping him get used to being in the Room. He's also grateful for her teaching him how to prepare rice balls and being helpful in general. Enjoys talking to her due to their somewhat similar temperaments. Acquaintances * Eires Nada: Aichi has not interacted with them much. He's a little unnerved by their sharp teeth and is nervous in their rather cold seeming presence. He does not have many other opinions due to the lack of interaction between them. Enemies He has no known enemies at this point in time. Other People Aichi Has Met And/Or Interacted With At Least Once * Elliot "Delta" Ross * Sunshine * Yugi Muto * Allen (Does not know his name) * Oriana * Neptuneman * Homura Akemi * Mia (Does not know her name) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Does not know his name) * Jovek * Laura (Does not know her name) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Alive characters Category:Living characters Category:FG only